28 August 2003 (Radio Eins)
Show ; Name *Peel 270 ; Station *Radio Eins ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-08-28 ; Comments *Something of a find: this number in the series and the track listing were missing from the Radio Eins details previously available online. Sessions *None Tracklisting File a *Clambake: 'Do The Rubber Neck (CD-Gator In The Pool)' (Gringo) *DJ /rupture: 'Bonechip (Compilation CD-Open Up And Say...@<%_|^(!))' (Tigerbeat6) *Keys: 'Love Your Sons & Daughters (7")' (Too Pure) :(JP: 'In the middle of last week, I went clubbing, which I don't very often do, to be honest with you. I'm not much of a dancing man and I need me sleep, but I went to see T.Raumschmiere, whose records I've been playing a lot on the radio recently and who's going to be doing something for my programmes in this country shortly.') *T.Raumschmiere: 'Someday (CD-Radio Blackout)' (NovaMute) *Earlimart: 'Burning The Cow (7")' (Palm Pictures) :(JP: 'Because the weather's been reasonably good in this country in the past couple of weeks, it's reminded me from time to time of 1967, the Summer of Love, when the weather was pretty good as well, and here's a record from that summer. Don't pay any attention to what other people may tell you: this was the first heavy metal band.') *Blue Cheer: 'Summertime Blues (7")' (Philips) *King Tubby: 'The Roots Prophet And The Mix (CD-King Tubby's Balmagie Jam Rock)' (Dove) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Blood On The Quad (CDS-Saucy Haulage Ballads)' (Probe Plus) :(JP: '(The next record) is of interest to me because it's one of the very few records in which I can identify a sample: I'm very bad at that. But the kind of 'whoopee' that goes through it is taken from the jingles on the pirate radio ship Radio London, which I worked on very briefly, again in 1967. Interesting, eh?') *Kruton: 'W.P. Research (12"-World Of Bauxite)' (Tritone (UK)) *Loudon Wainwright III: 'Men (CD-So Damn Happy)' (Sanctuary Records Group) File b *Man: 'Four Day Louise (LP-Rhinos, Winos, And Lunatics)' (United Artists) *Silverio: 'Yepa Yepa Yepa (Compilation CD-Manos Arriba!)' (Bungalow) *Bobby Marchan: 'I Gotta Sit Down And Cry (2x Compilation CD-The Dial Records Southern Soul Story)' (Kent) *Speedball Baby: 'Blackish Man (Compilation CD-Root Damage)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *Pablo Gad: 'Blind (split 10" with the Bush Chemists)' (Conscious Sounds) *''(Trailers and news)'' *Cream: 'Crossroads (CD-BBC Sessions)' (Polydor) From a session for the Home Service programme Guitar Club, recorded 1966-11-28 and first TX 1966-12-30. Produced by Bernie Andrews. (Ken Garner, In Session Tonight, p. 231.) *Technical Itch vs. Dylan: 'The Legend (12")' (Tech Itch Recordings) *Elephant Man: 'Bun Fi Bun (CD-Good 2 Go)' (VP) *Au Pairs: 'You (2x Compilation CD-Rough Trade Shops - Post Punk 01)' (Mute) *Nina Nastasia: 'While We Talk (CD-Run To Ruin http://tinyurl.com/77xbycx)' (Touch And Go) :(JP: 'Nina Nastasia, I'm proud to say, is a member of our family, but I don't think any of us would have the nerve to call her a "funky chick."') *Majestics: 'Funky Chick (7")' (Funk45) *Herman Dune: 'With A Fistful Of Faith (CD-Mas Cambios)' (Track & Field) *Liebe Ist Cool: 'Du Und Ich (12"-Liebe EP)' (Bruchstuecke) *Blizzard Boys: 'Aint No Stoppin This (12")' (Blizzard Tracks) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'It Makes The Room Look Bigger (CDS-Saucy Haulage Ballads)' (Probe Plus) *Rip-Off Artist: 'Thief Of Hearts (CD-In Through The Out Door)' (Tigerbeat6) *Sinner The East: 'Shift A Car' (5-track demo CD) *Walnut Dash: 'I'm In Love (7")' (Vinyl Japan) *Arome: 'Hands Up (Yoji Biomehanika Remix) (12")' (Mohawk) File ;Name *2003-08-23 Peel 270 (Radio Eins) a & b ;Length *a) 00:37:00 *b) 01:14:58 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Radio Eins Category:Available online Category:Carsten Tapes